AIR MATA YUTA
by RezaHanTa
Summary: [chapter 3 up] Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi padaku,yang kutahu saat ini aku berada di kamar mewah entah milik siapa. "kau adalah budakku mulai saat ini jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku." . "hiks .. oka-san aku ingin pergi dari sini" . "jangan tinggalkan aku lagi yuta ,aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi" .Mafia!taeyong,Uke!Yuta,NCT TAEYU!Boys Love.Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**-AIR MATA YUTA-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AIR MATA YUTA  
By Reza

Boys love , Yaoi

.

.

Rated : M *pinguin emotikon*

Cast :

\- Nakamoto Yuta

\- Lee Taeyong

\- etc

.

.

.

.

Summari : Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi padaku,yang kutahu saat ini aku berada di kamar mewah entah milik siapa. "kau adalah budakku mulai saat ini jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku." . "hiks .. oka-san aku ingin pergi dari sini" . "jangan tinggalkan aku lagi yuta ,aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi" .

.

.

-AIR MATA YUTA-

.

.

.

.

YUTA POV

.

.

Kubuka mataku perlahan ,entahlah aku berada dimana ,seingatku terakhir kali aku sadar saat dibawa dipanggung penuh dengan orang dan aku bertelanjang karena paksaan paman-paman bertopeng jahat itu . Kumulai duduk dan melihat sekitar ,kepalaku masih sangat pening entah kenapa .

.

.

Kenapa aku disini?

.

.

Aku ada dimana?

.

.

Kenapa aku bertelanjang?  
.

.

Cklek!

Tiba tiba lamunanku buyar karena suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja tampan bak anime anime yang seperti biasa ku lihat di komik remaja .

.

.

YUTA POVE END

.

.

AUTHOR POV

.

.

Namja itu menghampiri yuta yang melihatnya bingung.

.

.

"kau adalah budakku mulai saat ini jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku."

.

.

Inikah awal kisah hidup yuta yang berat?

.

.

.

-AIR MATA YUTA-

.

.

.

Namja itu menghampiri yuta yang sedang duduk di ranjang. Yuta seketika menghentikan aktifitas berpikirnya saat namja itu sudah dihadapan yuta. Namja itu duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang king size nya lalu ia mengangkat tubuh yuta kepangkuannya. Yuta yang dipangkuannya seketika memberontak dan berusaha lepas dari kungkungan namja itu .Namja itu merubah posisi menjadi berbaring menindih Yuta ,karena yuta yang memberontak namja itu mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci nakas sebelah ranjang dan yang benar saja ia mengambil tali dari laci tersebut dan segera mengikat tangan yuta dan mengapit kaki yuta agar tidak menendang nendang . 

.

.

"Dengar ... jangan sekali sekali kau melawanku ,kau sudah ku beli jadi kau harus menuruti keinginanku budak ,atau tidak kau akn tau akibatnya ,mengerti?!" geram namja itu sambil mencengkram dagu yuta. Mendengar bahasanya yuta menduga bahwa namja ini adalah namja korea ,untung yuta mengerti bahasa korea dan china sehingga dia mengerti apa yang namja itu bicarakan.  
.

.

Yuta yang di perlakukan seperti itu tak kuasa mengeluarkan air mata . Melihat yuta yang perlahan menurut membuat namja itu bersmirk ria . Namja itu mencium bibir yuta ,dan menjilatnya agar mulut yuta mau terbuka,karena kesal tidak kunjung terbuka akhirnya namja itu menggigit bibir yuta sampai berdarah dan akhirnya yuta membuka bibirnya karena rasa anyir dari bibirnya. Kesempatan itu tidak di sisa siakan si namja dominan untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut yuta dan mengajaknya adu lidah.

.

.

Yuta hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menangis . Namja itu mulai turun ke leher dan menjilatinya ,membuat tanda merah keunguan di leher yuta.

.

.

"ahh.." mendengar desahan sang budak ,namja itu merasa puas dan kembali menjilati leher yuta dan merambat turun ke dada yuta.

Melihat sepasang nipple kemerahan yang menegang dan menggoda membuat libido namja itu naik dan menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu yuta mendesah menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

Tangan salah satu namja yang menganggur akhirnya ia gunakan untuk memilin nipple yuta dan tetap menjilati nipple yuta yang menggoda. Setelah puas dengan nipple yuta ,namja itu mulai membuka seluruh bajunya dan menatap yuta nafsu.

.

.

Melihat ukuran penis namja diatasnya yang besar dan tegang membuat yuta takut , penis yuta saja tidak sebesar itu tapi penis namja yang diatasnya itu sangat besar dan berurat. Namja itu mulai menggoda penis yuta dan mengocok penis mungil yuta.

.

.

"ahh ,,, nghhh... jangan ahh..." desah yuta , Namja itu semain cepat mengocok penis yuta dan tidak lama kemudian penis yuta mengeluarkan spermanya.

.

.

Tanpa aba aba ,penis namja itu diarahkan ke mulut yuta dan memaksa yuta mengulumnya , namja itu memaju mundurkan penisnya ke dalam mulut yuta samppai yuta hampir tersedak.

.

.

"shhh ahhh... yaa seperti itu... ahh ... " namja itu keenakan karena penisnya yang sedang dimanjakan oleh mulut hangat yuta. Dan akhirnya ia mencapai puncaknya dan menyemburkan spermanya ke kerongkongan yuta.

.

.

.

Belum sempat Yuta bernafas dengan benar tiba-tiba sebuah jari masuk ke dalam hole nya.

.

.

"akhh , nghhh janganhh kumohonhh ... ahh... " seakan dibutakan oleh nafsu namja itu terus memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam hole Yuta.

.

.

Setelah dirasa cukup , namja itu memposisikan penisnya di depan hole yuta. Yuta yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap horror dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menangis dan memohon.

.

.

.

"kumohon tuan jangan hiks.. akhh" Namja itu memasukkan penisnya ke dalam hole milik yuta dan mulai menggenjot pelan penisnya.

.

.

" akhh shitt sempith sekalihh ... aghhh... shh... yeahhh..."

Namja diatas yuta merasa keenakan mendapati penisnya yang serasa di manja oleh hole virgin milih yuta ,dan yuta? yuta hanya menangis kesakitan karena digenjot kasar oleh namja diatasnya sedangkan ini adalah kali pertama di masuki . Yuta mulai pasrah dan menangis menatap namja yang diatasnya dengan berlinang air mata . Tubuh Yuta terhentak hentak karena gerakan dari namja di atasnya.

.

.

.

Sadar tidak ada suara desahan dan melainkan hanya ada suara isak ,namja tersebut menoleh ke bawah melihat namja mungil itu menangis sesenggukan. Entah karena apa melihat namja dibawahnya ini menangis menjadi membuatnya luluh dan menghentikan gerakannya lalu memeluk namja dibawahnya tersebut.

.

.

" hiks.. hiks tuan... sakit.. hiks ... bagian bawah yuta sakit sekali hiks... " rengek yuta bak kucing yang kelhilangan ibunya.

.

.

Mendengar rengekan yuta namja tersebut bergumam " mian" melepas tali ikatan ditangan yuta dan mencium pelan bibir yuta .

.

.

"Kalau kau mau menurut ,aku tidak akan menyakitimu,jadi apa sekarang mau menurut? Aku janji tidak akan mennyakitimu " ujar namja itu dan yuta hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

.

.

"kalau begitu sekarang cukup nikmati dan panggil namaku Taeyong arra?" kata namja itu aka Taeyong sambil mengusap air mata yuta dan mencium pergelangan yuta yang sedikit memar akibat ikatan tadi, dan alhasil yuta mengangguk polos dan mulai berhenti menangis.

.

.

.

Dirasa yuta sudah mulai tenang ,taeyong kembali menggenjot yuta namun dalam tempo pelan seperti tidak ingin menyakiti namja dibawahnya ini sedikitpun.

.

.

"ahh.. nghhh.. ahh tuanhh... sshh..."

"taeyong sayanghh... shh ahh"

"ahh taeyong nghhh ahh yahh lagihh.. nghh..."

" akhh so tight shitthh ... ouhh..."

yuta mulai mendesah menerima perlakuan namja diatasnya itu. Setelah 30 menit mereka mencapai puncaknya dan sperma taeyong menyembur ke dalam hole Yuta.

.

.

Taeyong berbaring disamping yuta yang meringkuk dipelukannya ,usai melakukan kegiatan panas tadi nampaknya yuta kelelahan dan terlelap di pelukan taeyong. 

.

.

"Yuta chan .." ucap lirih taeyong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Lanjut? reviews nya sekalian rekomendasi buat alur ceritanya ,pengen sad ending tau bagaimana

Maaf kalau bnyk typo ini post fast dari doc di hp yang kubuat saat iseng senggang saat sekolah wkwk.


	2. Chapter 2

**-AIR MATA YUTA-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AIR MATA YUTA  
By Reza

Boys love , Yaoi

.

.

Genre : Romance,Hurt/comfort ,drama

Rated : M *pinguin emotikon*

Cast :

\- Nakamoto Yuta

\- Lee Taeyong

\- etc

.

.

.

.

Summary : Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi padaku,yang kutahu saat ini aku berada di kamar mewah entah milik siapa. "kau adalah budakku mulai saat ini jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku." . "hiks .. oka-san aku ingin pergi dari sini" . "jangan tinggalkan aku lagi yuta ,aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi" .

.

.

 **-AIR MATA YUTA-**

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

.

.

Yuta menggeliat tidak nyaman dan mencoba membuka kelopak matanya,rasa sakit dia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya terutama di bagian bawah nya .Yuta mencoba bangun namun rasa sakit membuatnya berbaring pergerakan disamping nya namja disebelahnya bangun dan melihat Yuta sekilas sebelum dia berkata apa-apa ,taeyong beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Yuta sendiri di melihat langit-langit kamar dan seketika matanya tertarik pada suatu bingkai foto yang terpajang di dinding,foto seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin berusia 10 tahun duduk bersama dia mengalihkan pandangannya setelah ada suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Taeyong yang habis mandi dengan hanya balutan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya serta rambutnya yang basah ,absnya yang terlihat saat Taeyong mengacak-acak rambutnya yang yang melihat itu hanya bisa memalingkan pandangannya ,ia masih takut pada apa yang terjadi malam tadi.

.

.

"Kau segeralah mandilah juga" ucap taeyong tanpa menatap dan beranjak menuju lemari Yuta hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan ,lalu ia mulai bangun dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar duduk di bak mandi dan menyakan kran air hangat,dia meringis sakit saat kembali merasakan perih di dengan acara mandinya Yuta beranjak dari kamar mandi dan memakai handuk yang ada di kamar mandi ,dia melihat Taeyong sudah rapi dengan kemeja dan celana nya untuk berangkat kerja,lalu Taeyong menoleh kepada Yuta dan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

.

.

"Aku belum membelikan baju untukmu ,jadi untuk sementara pakailah kemeja ini"

Mendengar ucapan Taeyong ,Yuta mengangguk patuh dan menundukkan kepalanya takut dan segera memakai kemejanya tidak peduli Taeyong di depannya.

Tapi saat melihat Taeyong yang kesusahan memasang dasi Yuta tanpa sadar berkata "Biar kubantu" membuat Taaeyong menoleh dan membiarkan Yuta membantu memasangkan dasi yang melihat Yuta dalam jarak dekat,mata yang bening,hidungnya yang mancung,bibir mungilnya yang merah,tanpa sadarTaeyong tergoda untuk mengecup bibirnya ,hanya mengecup dan sedikit menyesap bibir manis empu bibir hanya bisa mengerjap polos saat bibirnya dikecup rasa takut saat banyangan yang terjadi semalam namun Yuta tetap berusahan dirasa cukup,Taeyong melepas tautan bibir nya dengan Yuta.

.

.

"Nanti bibi Kim akan membawakan sarapanmu kesini ,jadi jangan pernah beranjak dari kamar ,jika tidak kau akan tau akibatnya" ucap Taeyong sebelum keluar meninggalkan Yuta sendiri di kamar. Selang beberapa menit ternyata benar ucapan tuannya seorang bibi mungkin adalah pelayan dari tuannya membawakan nampan berisis nasi goreng telur,roti tawar dan keju,segelas air dan segelas susu hangat.

"woah banyak sekali ,apa ini tidak kebanyakan bibi? Aku akan memakan roti dan segelas air saja" Ucap Yuta dan ditolak dengan gelengan oleh pelayan yang bernama bibi Kim itu

"Beliau berkata,tuan harus memakan semuanya ,semuanya" ucap bibi kim tegas bagaikan ibu ibu yang mengomel pada anaknya. Mendengar itu Yuta mengangguk patuh dan tersenyum dan dibalas senyum pula oleh bibi kim.

Setelah menghabis kan makanannya Yuta bergumam kenyang dan tersenyum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada bibi kim hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah polos Yuta,

"eum bibi ,a-anu lubangku sakit apa kau punya obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya" ucap yuta sambil menunduk. Bibi kim tersenyum dan mengelus surai lembut rambut Yuta dan meninggalkan yuta dari kamar. Yuta mendesah pelan ,sepertinya ia memang akan selalu sendirian dan tidak ada yang dugaannya salah ,Bibi Kim kembali dengan membawakan kotak obat.

"Aku mungkin hanya bisa membawakan obatnya ,selebihnya kau obatilah sendiri aku tidak memiliki kewenangan apapun selain Tuan Besar Taeyong"  
Yuta hanya mengangguk patuh dan tersenyum menerima salep yang diduga salep pereda Kim tersenyum melihat Yuta yang tersenyum dan meninggalkan kamar. Yuta segera mengobati lubangnya dengan salep itu ,walau sedikit perih namun lambat laun memang sakit di lubangnya sedikit reda.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-AIR MATA YUTA-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Taeyong membanting cangkir didepannya saat anak buahnya melaporkan bahwa bisnis ganja nya tertangkap di pelabuhan di menggertakkan gigi nya marah dan matanya seakan ingin membunuh siapapun yang melihatnya.

"apakah pelakunya orang yang sama?" tanya Taeyong pada anak buahnya.

"Ne bos ,Jaehyun ,polisi itulah yang menangkap rekan kita bos" jawab salah satu anak buahnya.

.

.

"Apakah dia mengincarku, cihh aku akan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menghancurkanku" ucap Taeyong dengan seringaian menakutkan yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Siapkan helikopter untukku ,aku ingin memantau perkembangan kasino yang ada di Tokyo"

Dan anak buahnya yang mendengar itu mengangguk patuh dan bergegas keluar mengerjakan tugasnya dari Tuannya.

.

.

.

.

In other side~

"Mereka tidak mau mengaku siapa yang ketua dari perdagangan ilegal ini Jaehyun-sii" ucap Joshua selaku rekan Jaehyun.

.

.

"Mereka mungkin memang tidak tau siapa ketuanya,salah satu dari mereka bilang Ketuanya tidak pernah muncul dan hanya memberi perintah dari anak buah lainnya"

.

"arra aku mengerti ,Bos mereka sudah merencanakan dari awal agar tidak diketahui dan berjaga-jaga ,cukup cerdik juga, tapi kita harus tetap menindaklanjuti hal ini joshua" jawab jaehyun

.

.

Jaehyun menyandar di balkon besi pinggiran atap kantornya ,mengadah ke langit cerah sambil meminum kopi hangatnya.

"yuta.. kau dimana sebenarnya.." gumam jaehyun lesu.

Lalu Jaehyun merogoh saku dan menekan tombol angka untuk menelepon sesorang.

.

.

"Yeobseo, sudah kau temukan info tentang Yuta?"

" _ani belum ada info sama sekali,akan sangat susah mendapat infonya apalagi ibunya yang masih koma dan ayahnya yang menghilang tanpa jejak "_

"Kalau begitu coba cari tahu dimna keberadaan ayahnya ,sangat mencurigakan bila tiba tiba hilang tanpa jejak mungkin dia ada kaitannya dengan hilangnya Yuta"

" _baik akan aku cari tahu tentangnya,kau bersabarlah,aku tau kau mengkahawatirkannya"_

"terima kasih, .. Doyoung-si"  
.

.

Setelah menelepon temannya yang bernama doyoung itu ,Jaehyun menutup teleponnya dan kembali memandang sekitar dari atap kantor polisi tempat ia bekerja ini.

.

.

-Flashback-

2 anak sma berlarian ,yang satu jahil karena sengaja mengambil buku harian dari namja yang lebih pendek darinya. Si namja pendek itu berusaha mengejar untuk mengambil kembali barang miliknya. Karena tidak sengaja si namja pendek terjatuh karena tersandung dan ia menundukkan wajahnya serta mulai terisak pelan.

"Yuta-san kau tidak apa?.. " tanya si namja tinggi

"Kau jahat Jaehyun-san ,kembalikan buku ku hiks.. " isak Yuta.

.

Melihat Yuta yang menangis ,Jaehyun reflek memeluk Yuta dan mengelus punggungnya agar berhenti dirasa Yuta sudah tenang ,Yuta memandang Jaehyun dengan mata yang masih berair .

"kembalikan buku ku.." ucap Yuta lirih dengan suara serak khas orang habis menangis.

Ekspresi yuta yang lucu dan menggemaskan tanpa sadar Jaehyun mengecup gemas pipi Yuta yang maish basah.

"aku senang saat aku membaca bukumu bahwa kau menyukaiku,itu tandanya rasa sukaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan" kata jaehyun sambil mengacak rambut Yuta.

Yuta yang melihat itu hanya memandang tidak percaya dan tersenyum lalu memeluk

Jaehyun erat.

.

.

.

1 years ago-

"aku akan pindah dan kuliah di Korea negara asalku bisakah kau menungguku 2 tahun saja ,aku akan selalu menghubungimu yuta-chan" ucap Jaehyun tersenyum terpaksa tidak rela pergi jauh dari yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk sekolah di Korea ,asal Jaehyun selalu menghubungiku dan ttidak melupakanku" ucap Yuta sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya. Jaehyun yang mendengar itu memeluk Yuta erat dan bergumam terima kasih.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya ,Jaehyun selalu menghubungi Yuta di saat senggang, walalu terkadang Yuta yang kekanakan karena Jaehyun yang kadang sibuk ,tapi pertengkaran pertengkaran kecil itu dapat diatasi hanya dengan berkomunikasi dengan terasa sudah 2 tahun lamanya ,Jaehyun juga sudah mendapat pekerjaan sebagai polisi dan berniat menjemput Yuta untuk mengajaknya ke Korea serta melamarnya. Namun pada hari H entah kenapa Yuta tidak dapat dihubungi ,dengan gelisah Jaehyun menuju Osaka untuk menemui Yuta. Setelah di sana Jaehyun sangat merasa terpukul , saat berada di flat Yuta yang kosong tetangga dari sebelah flat yuta menceritakan bahwa sudah seminggu flat ini kosong, sejak bulan lalu ibu yuta mengalami kecelakaan karena melarikan diri dari pukulan dan kekerasan dari suaminya ,dan setelah itu Yuta menghilang bersama hilangnya jejak ayah yuta dan hanya meninggalkan ibu yuta yang sedang sekarat di ruah 1 bulan dari kabar hilangnya Yuta ,Jaehyun tidak menyerah mencari dan terus mencari Yuta ,dia tidak rela cintanya hilang dan dia juga sudah berjanji kepada Yuta untuk kembali padanya.

.

.

-Flashback end-

.

.

.

 **-AIR MATA YUTA-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Taeyong pulang dengan membanting pintu kamar dengan perasaan marah ditatapnya Yuta yang memandangnya dengan takut. Yuta tidak mengerti kenapa tuannya tiba tiba membanting pintu dan menutupnya sempat terjawab di pikirannya ,tiba-tiba rahang yuta dicengkram oleh Taeyong dan ditatp tajam.

"kau.. layani aku aku malam ini ,aku sedang banyak pikiran dan jangan coba- coba melawan"

Mendengar itu Yuta ingin menangis tapi karena takut ia urungkan untuk menangis dan memejamkan matanya saat bibir Taeyong melumat kasar mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Yuta dan menampilkan dada mulus yuta . Taeyong terus melumat dan menyesap bibir manis Yuta yang bagaikan candu baginya .Tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memilin nipple yuta yang menegang menggoda.

Setelah puas dengan bibir ,Taeyong merambat turun ke dagu dan menjilati penuh nafsu dan turun menuju leher yuta dengan pangga di elus bercak merah keunguan buatannya yang kemarin ia ciptakan.

"eunghh.."

.

Sedikit lenguhan dari Yuta dan membuat libido Taeyong semakin naik,Taeyong menjilati nipple yuta dan menyusu seakan nipple yuta mengeluarkan susu. Tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk memilin nipple satunya dan mengelus junior Yuta. Taeyong yang sudah diselimuti nafsu membuka seluruh pakaiannnya dan memandang Yuta seperti serigala kelaparan. Taeyong mulai membuka paha Yuta lebar dan menampilkan hole sempit milik Yuta .Penis Taeyong seketika tegak sempurnya melihat Yuta yang menggigit bibir bawahnya ,terlihat seksi baginya. Taeyong menjilati hole Yuta.

.

"eunghh ... mphh ahh..." desah Yuta menggelengkan kepalanya .

.

.

Yuta menggeliat pelan saat lidah taeyong sengaja menggoda hole yuta dengan menusuk nusuknya dan mencoba masuk ke hole yuta. Setelah puas ,Taeyong membalik tubuh yuta dan dalam posisi menungging,yuta yang belum siap mengerang keras saat tiba tiba hole nya dimasuki batang keras milik Taeyong.

.

.

"ahh.. ahhh.. nghhh.. shhh ... ahhh.. nghh..pelan-pelanhh kumohonn..hiks.. ahh " desah yuta saat merasakan penis taeyong menumbuk telak titik nikmat Yuta

"ahh sempith ,,,, ouhhh.. nghhh..." desah Taeyong keenakan saat tidak sengaja penisnya seperti dihisap oleh hole yuta.

.

.

"eunh AHHH..."

"ahkkk YUTAA..."

Setelah 2 jam lamanya mereka bergelut dalam kenikmatan akhirnya mereka klimaks saling mendesah keras dan ambruk . Taeyong pindah ke samping yuta dan melihat yuta yang masih tengkurap dengan masih mengatur nafasnya. Taeyong memeluk Yuta dan memposisikan Yuta ke dadanya . Taeyong mulai terlelap sambil memeluk Yuta . Yuta yang belum tidur ,menangis tanpa suara ,ia merasa kotor , ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya,ia hanya ingin bertemu ibu dan kekasihnya ,itu saja.

.

.

.

"jaehyunnie aku merindukanmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC/ end?

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku mau buat cerita dengan kisah Yuta yang disiksa tapi karena tidak tega jadi hanya sedikit saja penderitaan yuta ,hahahaha..

Sebelumnya terima kasih atas reviews nya ,sangat di apresiasi sekali , untuk ff first love krislu mungkin update nya next ,tapi tenang saja , akan langsung ku update double chapter .

SANKYUUU~ *salam manis dari yuta/?


	3. Chapter 3

**-AIR MATA YUTA-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AIR MATA YUTA  
By Reza

Boys love , Yaoi

.

.

Genre : Romance,Hurt/comfort ,drama

Rated : M *pinguin emotikon*

Cast :

\- Nakamoto Yuta

\- Lee Taeyong

\- etc

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary : Aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi padaku,yang kutahu saat ini aku berada di kamar mewah entah milik siapa. "kau adalah budakku mulai saat ini jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku." . "hiks .. oka-san aku ingin pergi dari sini" . "jangan tinggalkan aku lagi yuta ,aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi" .

.

.

 **-AIR MATA YUTA-**

.

.

.

.

 _Previous chapter_

.

.

.

" _Apakah dia mengincarku, cihh aku akan membunuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menghancurkanku"_

 _._

" _Mereka mungkin memang tidak tau siapa ketuanya,salah satu dari mereka bilang Ketuanya tidak pernah muncul dan hanya memberi perintah dari anak buah lainnya"_

 _._

" _Yeobseo, sudah kau temukan info tentang Yuta?"_

 _._

" _yuta.. kau dimana sebenarnya..."_

 _._

 _._

 **-AIR MATA YUTA-**

.

.

.

.

Sedikit cahaya masuk menyeruak masuk melalui jendela kamar ,mengusik salah satu makhluk yang ada di dominan itu membuka matanya dan menggeliat pelan melihat ke sampingnya ada budaknya yang sedang mata lentiknya,bibir plum merahnya serta kulitnya yang putih mulus ,seakan mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibunya yang ada di lukisan di dinding yag merupakan gambaran dirinya dan ibunya semasa kecil, mengingatkannya pada kenangan dimana ibunya meninggal karena terbunuh...

.

.

.

.

Flashback on

.

.

.

Seorang anak kecil duduk di ayunan sambil memandang sekitar sekiranya jemputannya sudah datang ,seperti sudah terbiasa dijemput terlambat taeyong kecil acuh tak acuh melihat sekitar,ya memang begitulah sejak kecil taeyong masa bodoh dengan tatapan orang orang yang melihatnya seperti seakan jika didekati maka akan ke arah gerbang terlihat 2 orang berbadan tingi besar memakai jas hitam berjalan ke arahnya, Taeyong kecil tau bahwa mereka adalah anak buah orang taeyong ke mobil sempat Taeyong kecil masuk ke rumah nya yang mewah terdengar suara gaduh ,suara gaduh perdebatan orang Taeyong sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu,taeyong kecil bisa bertahan dengan semuanya dan mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing dia langsung berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai atas dan langsung menguncinya.  
.

.

" _Kau harus menghentikan semua ini Yunho-ah ,kau hampir tertangkap polisi lusa lalu dan kau tetap dengan pekerjaanmu yang membahayakan ini,ingatllah kau sudah punya anak suamiku,aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan Taeyongie-ku ,masih banyak pekerjaan yang baik Yunho-ah.."_

 _._

" _Kita mempunyai banyak uang karena ini Jaejoong,jadi berhentilah mengeluh"_

 _._

" _Aku tidak butuh uang Yunho-ah ,aku ingin kita hidup normal saja dan berbuat baik.."_

 _._

" _aku sudah bilang padamu ...JANGAN MENGELUH DAN JALANI SAJA!"_

 _._

.

.

Suara mereka terdengar sampai ke kamar Taeyong, sejujurnya Taeyong lelah mendengar mereka bertengkar.  
Cklek! Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu, ternyata ibu nya yang masuk dan langsung menghampirinya serta memeluknya erat.  
"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Menyenangkan?" ucap ibunya dengan senyuman khas keibuan , Taeyong mengangguk dan membalas pelukan sangat menyayangi ibunya,satu satunya orang yang peduli dengannya meski dia punya ayah tapi ayahnya itu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kotornya sebagai mafia dan perdagangan illegal , walau taeyong masih berumur 9 thn tapi taeyong sudah mengerti hal sekitar dan mempunyai pemikiran dewasa tidak seperti anak pada umumnya pada dasarnya memang taeyong cerdas dan cepat menanggapi apa yang terjadi disekitar.

.

.

.

Tengah malam yang dingin Taeyong kecil terbangun dari tidurnya ,lagi-lagi suara pertengkaran dari orang mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu kamarnya dan melihat orang tuanya yang sedang beradu mulut.

.

"Yunho ,aku lelah dengan semua ini,kau berselingkuh dengannya ?

.

"lalu kau mau apa? Mau meminta cerai? Cih.."

.

"Ya ,sebaiknya aku pergi Yunho-ya,aku akan membawa Taeyong denganku, aku sangat kecewa dengamu.."

.

"tidak ,tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi membawa Taeyong, dia adalah penerusku kelas"

.

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuatnya menjadi seperti mu Yunho-ya.."  
.

"Aku sudah muak dengan elakanmu itu Jaejoong "  
.

Setelah perdebatan itu ,Jaejong lalu berjalan menuju kamar Taeyong, namun sebelum itu Yunho mencegahnya dan menarik naas, karena tarikan Yunho yang tiba-tiba ,kaki Jaejoong jadi terkilir dan kepalanya membentur segar megalir deras dari kening Jaejong,ia tersenyum sambil menangis dengan memandang Yunho, dan itu adalah kali terakhir Taeyong melihat Jaejoong ibunya, Taeyong mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah memerah marah dan air maa mengucuk deras dari matanya melihat sang ayah yang tega membuat ibunya saat itu kepribadian Taeyong menjadi keras dan kejam ,ia sengaja menuruti semua perintah ayahnya untuk rencana balas dendam kematian ibunya.

.

.

Flashback off

.

.

Setelah mengingat kejadian tersebut Taeyong menjadi emosi sendiri dan tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya erat tanpa tahu orang yang disebelahnya itu sudah bangun dan melihatnya bingung karena ekspresi Taeyong yang seperti menahan amarah dengan sambil memandang lukisan di dinding kamar.

.

"T-tuan.." panggil lirih Yuta.

Taeyong menoleh ke sumber suara dan mimik wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi normal seperti tidak ada membalas panggilan Yuta ,Taeyong beranjak dari ranjang dan memakai bathrobe dan keluar yang melihat itu hanya mengerjap polos dan bingung melihat kelakuan Tuannya yang membingungkan lama kemudia Taeyong kembali ke kamar ,melihat Yuta yang tidak memakai sehelai apapun dan hanya terttup di balik selimut ,ia menjadi ereksi .Ditindihnya Yuta dan dilumatnya kasar penuh nafsu, Yuta yang mendapat serangn tiba-tiba hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat berharap ini agar cepat berlalu. Disibaknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yuta dan langsung membuat kissmark di area leher dan dada Yuta menggantikan kissmark semalam yang mulai agak menggeliat tidak nyaman karena tubuhnya merasa sakit semua dan sudah remuk sejak kegiatan malam tadi.

.

"eunghh Tuanhh,,, tolong hentikanhh mmmhh" ucap Yuta sambil mendorong pelan Taeyong.

Merasa mendapat bantahan akhirnya Taeyong menyudahi kegiatannya dan memandang tajam Yuta.  
"kau sudah berani melawanku?" ucap lirih Taeyong namun terkesan aba-aba tangan Taeyong mencengkram rambut Yuta dan menyeretnya keluar kamar tidak mempedulikan rintihan sakit Yuta dan tubuh Yuta yang telanjang. Diseretnya Yuta ke ruangan gudang biasa tempat para anak buahnya berkumpul dan menghempaskannya kasar di lantai. Yuta yang melihat sekitar takut karena banyaknya orang yang berwajah garang memakai kaos dan jas serba hitam menatapnya lapar .

.

"Kalau kau melawan ku maka kau tau akibatnya kan? Kau akan menjadi santapan mereka ,pilih kau melayaniku atau melayani mereka yang berpuluh puluh jumlahnya?" tanya Taeyong tajam sambil meremas rahang Yuta .Yuta membalasnya dengan gelengan dan dengan mata berkaca-kaca takut.  
"bagus" Diangkatnya Yuta seperti karung beras dan dibawa menuju kembali ke tubuh Yuta diatas kasur dan menindihnya lagi ,belum sempat ia mencium Yuta ,sebuah dering telfon di ponselnya membuatnya untuk harus berhenti dan mengangkat melihat itu sedikit lega dan bisa bernafas sejenak.

"Aku akan kembali nanti sore" ucap Taeyong tanpa menoleh ke yan mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Seusai Taeyong pergi ,Yuta menangis sesenggukan dan memeluk selimut erat.  
"hiks jaehyunnie ... , hikss"

Cklek! Suara pintu membuatnya untuk cepat cepat menghapus air matanya ,takut jika itu adalah Taeyong, ah ternyata Bibi Kim yang mengantarkan duduk di kasur dan tersenyum tipis melihat Bibi Kim yang menaruh langsung mengambil sarapannya dan memakannya lahap,mengingat ia semalam yang belum makan karena harus melayani Tuannya.

.

.

.

 **-AIR MATA YUTA-**

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menemukan salah satu petunjuk mengenai perdagangan illegal di pelabuhan Vietnam ,salah satu saksi mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah satu kelompok dan kalau tidak salah mereka menduga bahwa kelompok itu sangat disegani dan ditakuti ,namun saksi hanya tahu itu saja bahkan kata saksi para anggota kelompok itu semua memakai masker dan topi jadi tidak ada yang tau pasti bagaimana wajah mereka" ucap pria bersurai rapi kepada rekan kerjanya .

"jadi kelompok ya? Akan menjadi sedikit merepotkan kalau begitu ,hufftt" balas Jaehyun ,rekannya.  
"ya begitulah ,hoamm aku mengantuk ,kau mau pesan kopi juga? " tanya joshua pria bersurai rapi itu.  
"tentu saja ,jangan yang terlalu manis"  
"oke" setelah rapat kecil itu , Jaehyun melihat lembar kerja nya lalu ia menoleh setelah ada yang menyapanya.  
"annyeong" sapa lembut namja yang mempunyai senyum kelinci.

"nde nado annyeong" balas sapa jaehyun.  
"aku anak baru yang bekerja di divisi mu namaku doyoung,mohon kerjasamanya" ucap namja yang mirip kelinci itu.  
"ah tentu saja salam kenal" balas jaehyun sambil tersenyum

Melihat senyuman jaehyun yang menurutnya tampan itu membuat doyoung sedikit membuat hatinya bergetar dan bersemu.

.

.

.

.

 **-AIR MATA YUTA-**

.

.

.

.

Fajar mulai menyingsing, Yuta melihat pemandangan terbenamnya matahari lewat jendela ,saat ini ia hanya memakai kemeja milik Taeyong yang diberi oleh Bibi merasa bosan karena terkurung di kamar, ia melihat lihat isi lemari Taeyong dan berbagai koleksi baju ,aksesoris jam tangan dan sebagainya dari segala brand yang menurut Yuta sangat mahal dan tidak akan mungkin ia akan pernah terlalu asik melihat-lihat ,Yuta tidak sadar bahwa Taeyong melihatnya dari depan pintu dengan sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah Yuta yang polos.

"Kalau kau ingin kau bisa memakai semuanya" interupsi Taeyong.

Mendengar suara Taeyong ,Yuta langsung menutup lemari dan langsung menunduk.

.  
"M-mian aku tidak akan mengulanginya"  
.

"kau tidak perlu minta maaf ,semua yang ada disini milikmu juga , asal kau tidak keluar kamar in-akhh" ucap Taeyong dengan sedikit ringisan kecil sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya.

Yuta melihat pipi taeyong agak lebam dan bibir Taeyong sobek, segera ia menghampirinya dan menyentuh lembut luka Taeyong.  
"e-eoh Taeyongie terluka , ini harus diobati agar tidak sakit" ucap Yuta kawathir

"Tidak ,ini tidak perlu ,besok saja sudah sembuh"  
"ani! Ini harus diobati agar lukanya cepat kering dan sembuh.." ucap Yuta mantap sambil memandang Taeyong dengan wajah 'ini harus diobati kalau tidak aku akan marah'  
melihat itu Taeyong terseyum tipis dan memanggil Bibi Kim lewat telefon kamar, tak lama kemudian Bibi Kim datang membawa kotak obat dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam suasana canggung.

.

.

Yuta menyapukan lembut antiseptik ke bibir Taeyong dan dibalas ringisan kecil dari Taeyong.  
"luka kecil seperti ini 2-3 hari juga akan hilang"

.

"tidak tuan, walau luka kecil tapi harus tetap diobati ,jangan abaikan hal hal kecil seperti ini, kalau kata oka-san bilang kita harus mengobati segala luka kita ,baik luka luar maupun dalam" terang Yuta sambil tersenyum ke Taeyong  
.

"Dalam?" tanya Taeyong.  
"iya dalam , artinya luka yang disini" jelas Yuta sambil meletakkan tangannya ke dada Taeyong dann dibalas tatapan intens dari ditatap intens Yuta langsung sadar menarik tangannya dan ditahan oleh mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yuta dan mencium lembut bibir Yuta .Taeyong menitikkan air mata ,dan memeluk Yuta menyembunyikan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Yuta .Yuta yang merasakan Taeyong menangis nalurinya membuatnya memeluknya dan seakan tahu bahwa hati Taeyong yang sedang tidak baik saat ini.  
.

.

Taeyong memandang wajah Yuta yang menatapnya polos, mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Yuta ,mencium kening Yuta.  
"Maaf karena tadi aku pagi aku kasar padamu ,kau tau kan aku tidak suka dibantah"  
.

"a-aku tidak bermaksud melawan hanya saja tadi pagi tubuhku masih sakit" jawab Yuta pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Diangkatnya wajah Yuta dan dicium pelan bibirnya.  
.

.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku..."  
.

.

.

.

 **-TBC/end?-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelumnya terima kasih atas riviews nya kawan kawan ,aku sangat terima semua saran kalian,maaf sebelumnya kalau banyak typo , karena gak sempat ngedit pekerjaan banyak ini saja dicicil ngetik pas ada waktu luang wkwkwk , untuk FF krislu First Love menyusul minggu depan langsung double chap wkwkwk , maaf kalau misal chap ini mengecewakan atau apa tapi emang pada dasarnya entah kenapa gak bisa atau memang gak tega buat peran Yuta terlalu tersakiti karena Taeyong karena aku inginnya ini happy end ,sekarang sudah tahu kan alas Taeyong jadi agak kejam? Wkwkwk tapi hasilnya baik kok ,untuk part jaehyun nya disini masih dikit next chap bakal dibanyakin.

Oke cukup sekian dari HanTa sekali lagi terima kasih sudah baca dan lebih terima kasih lagi kalau riviews ini wkwkwk *plak* g maksa sih tapi buat bentuk apresiasi aja biar aku tambah semangat bikin ff nya biar cepet update. Wkwkwk.

Byeee for next chap~ see you ~


End file.
